You Don't Have To Be Me Fic for Specialshipping day
by Leafpuff
Summary: A one-shot for Specialshipping day, 2016! Yellow can never be Red, and she feels like she's disappointed him, only to be reminded that 'you should never stray from being your true self', by none other than Red.


A/N: Hello readers! Unlike my other Corrupted fics, this one's a Specialshipping one, for Specialshipping day! Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: Leafpuff does not own Pokémon, at all.

 **You Don't Have To Be Me**

He was gone, again. And yet she waited.

She thought vaguely about all the other times he'd risked his life, some of them caused by very trivial matters, and how he, whenever he sensed even the slightest bit of danger, jumped over like a Pyroar would do to seek its pray.

Little had he known, _she_ was her pray.

Oh, he'd imprisoned her heart well...

Before she'd met him, Yellow, was an _ordinary_ girl doing ordinary things, like playing with her parents' pokémon, or simply drawing, and doing small chores to help others.

But, he'd changed all that.

She was born with unique powers, she'd been aware of that, but seeing him (for the first time), having an adventure of his own, countering occasional perils which he enjoyed, while at the same time tending to and making bonds with his own pokemon, made her heart vibrate with a passion to _proove_ herself to him.

 _Use_ her powers for saving the world, become a hero in _his_ eyes. Gain _his_ respect.

It had not started out as love.

She'd solely believed from the start that she would be one of those good little girls, whose hearts were pure and law-abiding, she would not waste her life caring for one person, all people and pokémon deserved her attention and love. Therefore, she would take care of _all_ of them.

And here she was now.

She was the very opposite of what she'd dreamed of being as a little girl. She was a fighter, risk-taking and a witness of all the cruelties of the world. He'd changed all her philosophies and dreams in one day, and she'd gladly let him take over. Not that her timidity was gone, it was still there, and that was what made her a little disappointed.

Her Chuchu hopped a little around her, and she laughed. To tell the truth, she wasn't _that_ tensed because he'd gone to Hoenn during such a big crisis, she was sure he would make it back, and then he would tell her stories about what he and Blue did, how her juniors were doing, _everything._

No, she was merely sad for the fact that she had, in a way, disappointed him. Since she hadn't been able to go there, hadn't been able to help, or atleast fight for all it was worth.

Because after all, no matter how much she'd tried to change, she couldn't stop herself from looking for ways in which neither pokémon, foe or not, would get hurt.

She suddenly saw Chuchu sniffing the air, and after a while, she started wagging her tail pleasantly.

And then she heard them, low, but confident, strides. And they were coming her way.

Red had come.

"Yellow." He called jovially from her back, his voice ringing throughout the dense forest. Pika jumped from his master's shoulder ahd hurried up to nuzzle Chuchu, while Red was too busy watching Yellow to even notice.

She turned around with a smile, and was pleasantly surprised to see him beaming back, without a care in the world.

"I've missed you~" He continued, and she blushed, feeling her heart, which had been beating regularly moments before, speed up at an abnormal pace.

He grinned wider, and delicately held her chin with one hand, coming ever closer, much to her embarrassment and suspense.

He stopped when his nose was just before hers, and slowly pecked her forehead, pulling away before she could start stammering out of her sheer nervousness.

"You don't have to be me, Yellow. I'm quite fine with you being the simple girl you are!"

"R-Red?" She stuttered, thinking how, how in dear arceus' name could he have found out. Or, did he actually have hidden powers that enabled him to read her mind? If so, then she was really in a bad position right now, the thoughts of Red having found out about her feelings made her sweat more profusely.

"This is scary!" She whispered to herself, but to her dismay, he'd heard her, and he (unfortunately) thought she was referencing to him.

"Yeah, but I know you love me~" He taunted playfully, and he was expecting her to laugh along.

Needless to say, she didn't do it. Instead, she blacked out.

Five minutes later, he had to carry her unconscious state to her small house by the Viridian forest.

And then, she'd fainted again, when she saw herself lying on his lap, in her _bedroom._

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Pls review to tell me what you think!_**


End file.
